


Watch Her Fall

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no justice left in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Her Fall

_There is no justice._

It's not just losing Light. It's losing everything she had to hold on to — Light's gone, and then Kira's gone, faith's gone, nothing's left.

Nobody's punishing wrongdoers any more, and Misa watches as the petty crimes stack up. She feels like she's walking on water; like she's at the edge of a cliff and any moment now she'll fall. She cuts out the articles, like she can remember the name of every victim unavenged.

The world's not fair, and there's no arm strong enough to stop her falling. Not since Light.

Soon, she's going to crash.


End file.
